Agni, Help Me
by Lady Flick
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK 2010; day seven, storm; He thinks she is crazy, all sorts of crazy, with her crazy optimism and her crazy nagging and her crazy, crazy, crazy desire to dance in that kind of rain.
1. Family

**HERE** I am participating in the spectacular-ness that is ZUTARA week, with my own little series of one-shots. I am still working on _Acquiescence_, currently writing out the final chapter, in fact, but I couldn't resist joining in on the fun. Hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think! This will be updated daily until the week is over C:

**summary: **In which Zuko reflects on family roles.**  
**

**genre: **humor, fluff**  
**

**rating: **k for ka-pow**  
**

* * *

_zutara week, day one_

_**family

* * *

**_

.

.

**mother.**

When it came to cooking dinner, the responsibility was shared, but Zuko definitely had a preference for his own meals. Aang always opted for nuts and berries and Sokka had questionable taste. Toph wasn't _allowed_ to cook, they were often afraid to ask Suki, and Katara's dinners were…well, _soupy_. Zuko didn't like _soupy_ things very much. Which was why, when he returned to the hut from gathering firewood with Sokka, the prince wrinkled his nose in disgust as he peered into the pot sitting above the fire.

"What…_is_ that?" He demanded, setting down the gathered tinder.

Katara's glacial eyes snapped to meet his at once, a storm brewing in their depths. "Stewed sea prunes," she said tartly, lifting her nose in the air just the slightest as she made a point of stirring.

The firebender made a face. "It just looks like slimy rocks tossed in water to me," Zuko said, earning a bristling glare from the chef.

"It's a Southern Water Tribe delicacy!"

Zuko didn't seem to be listening, "Maybe I should have hunted those animals I saw…"

"I'm sorry; does this meal not meet _his highness'_ royal standards?"

"No, in fact, it doesn't. Thank you for understanding—hey, Sokka," The firebender called, waving over the his friend in hopes of heading back into the wilderness to hunt something more appetizing.

It was Katara's muttered, "My mother used to always make this for us," that made Zuko dismiss the Water Tribe warrior when he had approached.

Zuko turned back to the waterbender and shrugged in a rather pathetic attempt of nonchalance. "I guess I could settle for it, this one time. Besides, it's too cold out to bother going out again."

Katara only replied with a well-timed scoff, but as Zuko looked into the pot, he could see the smile in her reflection.

.

.

**sister.**

Zuko wasn't accustomed to spending time with family; at least, not in the sense of doing fun activities together. Playing with Azula had never been all too great, often leaving the prince with a bitter expression and a reason to find mother and stay with her instead.

And so, when Sokka announced that he, Aang and Zuko should have some male bonding time, the firebender only replied with a look of utter disinclination. But he agreed, convincing himself that Sokka was not like _Azula_, and maybe some time with the guys wouldn't be so bad.

Besides, he had always wondered what it would be like to have a brother.

_Male bonding time_ for the trio consisted of falling into a lake when trying to fish, getting lost in the woods on a hunting trip, becoming dinner for just short of what must have been one hundred or so flies, and returning with red splotches all over their bodies. Zuko made a mental note of _never_ agreeing to other suggestions of _male bonding time._

"Stop itching, you'll only make it worse," Katara reprimanded as the fire prince scratched at his elbow.

He scowled at her, refraining from lashing out, as was his irritable nature, and sat, scowling at a nearby plant that seemed to sag beneath his stare. "I'll itch whatever I want to itch," he grumbled under his breath. He was the heir to the Fire Nation throne, for Agni's sake! He would scratch as he damn pleased!

But then her hands were cool and refreshing as she spread the special ointment she had made of leaves and berries onto his itchy red swells and her touch was gentle and comforting and her eyes, when they met his, were endearingly annoyed, and Zuko decided that maybe having a sister wasn't _all_ bad.

.

.

**father.**

"He always went on these trips with the other warriors. Sokka and I were never sure whether or not he'd return. But when we'd see his ship coming into view through the fog, we would drop what we were doing and run to the shores to be the first to greet him," Katara said gently as stood in the water, fingers tracing along the silvery surface. "We celebrated his arrival."

"Funny," Zuko said distantly from his perch on the boulder, staring up into the millions of stars overhead. "That's what I felt like doing every time _my _father _left_."

Katara paused in her movements and glanced over at the firebender who seemed to glow under the moonlight. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Uncle was always there for me to act as my father. Did I ever tell you about the time he ate a poisonous plant?"

The way she smiled at him and stopped what she was doing so she could join him on the boulder filled the prince with a strange sense of acceptance and belonging. They talked until the sun rose the next morning and when they awoke from a short slumber, still on the boulder that was surprisingly not as uncomfortable as it would seem, their whispered stories of the night before were nothing but vestiges of a dream and Zuko wondered if any of it had really happened at all.

But when Aang mentioned something about Sokka pretending to be his father, the opposing benders locked eyes across the group fire and shared a secret smile as they drank their insufficiently brewed tea.

.

.

**lover.**

It was Zuko's eighteenth birthday, and the group was reunited on the eve of his birth to have a pre-celebration reunion.

She had grown well, Zuko noticed, unable to miss the way her silhouette curved beneath her attire. And her hair was longer. Her eyes were just as blue as he remembered, her skin just as tan and unblemished and _soft_ when he took her hand to place a customary kiss. It was procedure of course, as he had also kissed Suki's outstretched hand. He made the mistake with Toph, who only wrenched hers out of his grip and punched him in the arm for trying _that funny stuff_.

Except it wasn't just customary when he had kissed _her_ hand, because _her_ touch sent something like lightning up through his lips and down his spine and he straightened up at the sensation, foreign and wonderful all the same, and blinked at the waterbender with wide and slightly confused eyes.

Her expression betrayed nothing short of the ordinary, and so he dismissed it, instead ushering his friends into the garden where paper lanterns hung on low branches and a picnic was set up by the pond.

Everything was light-hearted and fun, celebratory, as they reminisced on their misadventures, and Zuko wondered on how he could have gone months without seeing these people, their faces, and he took a mental snap-shot of their reunion, knowing it wouldn't last because the best things never did.

It wasn't until later that night when everyone had retired to their own chambers that Zuko saw her again in an awkward passing along the halls, not hidden well enough in her corner to be overlooked. He approached her and tears poured down her face and she kept trying to deny that she was crying but he was no fool and so he took her up into his arms and cradled her as best he could until her breathing was soft and rhythmic against his shoulder.

With little effort, the prince lifted her up and returned her to her bed, but as he made to leave, her hand found his and there was that static again. Her tired blue eyes peered up at him, pleading and lonely, and he settled in beside her, telling himself it was just like sleeping so near on their various journeys around the world…

Except her scent was overwhelming and her touch was electrifying and her kisses were frantic and delicious.

"Happy birthday, Zuko," Katara's soothing voice said into his lips as she let her eyes close with the rising sun.

The prince smiled.

Indeed it was.

* * *

**thoughts , comments , questions ?**

don't exactly think it was my best work  
but i do enjoy the drabble style  
so i hope it was alright c:**  
**

day two** ; **_change_**  
**


	2. Change

**YAY** the next prompt! It's rather short, and was typed within an hour or less, and it's almost three in the morning so I may have missed a handful of grammatical and spelling errors. Please forgive me! Hope you enjoy and comments and any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated! Tomorrow's prompt will come ... tomorrow, in the meantime, I'd love it if you checked out my one-chapter-left zutara story that I'm very excited to finish, _Acquiescence_ C_:_

**summary: **In which Zuko decides to try a different approach.**  
**

**genre: **humor, romance**  
**

**rating: **t for titillating**  
**

* * *

_zutara week, day two_

_**change**_

* * *

"What do you want from me?" He demanded harshly, glaring at the woman who dared bargain with the Fire Lord.

She only scoffed, tumultuous eyes betraying no trace of the optimistic and caring waterbender she often was with the Avatar. "I want your cooperation," the woman spat in turn, grabbing his chin with a fierce and unforgiving hand. Warm and smooth to the touch, her fingers gripped his jaw, "If not that, then your blood."

Zuko grunted against her merciless hold, grinding his teeth in overflowing rage. Heat rolled off him in waves as he stared her down; stared down those pools of glacial and icy waters that could murder from their sheer coldness. The current he knew would be unforgiving should he ever fall prey to those icy depths. "Why should I help you?" He demanded, "What do I have to gain?"

"Your freedom?" His captor supplied haughtily, "Your _life_? Or do neither appeal to you?"

"I would much rather have my honor," the Fire Lord declared with as much dignity as he could muster.

The woman only laughed, the sound cold and hollow. "You misunderstand me, your _highness_," she mocked, circling him then. Zuko tried to keep her in his line of vision, but it was useless, she had bound him tightly to the tree, and she passed behind him, lips dangerously close to his ear, "I am simply asking you to help me find something I've lost." He felt her presence complete its circle, and she stood before him in all her condescending triumph. "And perhaps, in turn, I can return something _you've _lost…"

He met her eyes dead on, gaze widening slightly at those familiar words, "My mother's necklace!"

The woman rolled her eyes and she drew away form him, lolling her head back in frustration, "_Zuko!_"

The male in question chuckled, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry Katara! I couldn't help it!" He apologized as the waterbender slammed a hand to her forehead. He couldn't contain his smile at the suddenly broken tension. "I'll be good this time, I promise. I swear it, Katara."

She scowled then, looking at him with an exasperated expression, hands on hips. "You keep doing this! I don't know if I want to bother if you won't even play along!"

Zuko stifled a laugh at her face. "I won't ruin it this time. _This_ time, I promise."

"That's what you said _last_ time!"

Agni, she looked so adorable when she was all flustered.

"What makes _this_ time any different from _last_ time?"

Zuko couldn't help but love the way he cheeks reddened as she argued, the way her eyebrows furrowed and the way she'd over-gesture with every word that left those flapping, kissable lips—

"Are you even _listening_ to me?"

The Fire Lord chuckled. "Yes, yes," he said absently, hoping to placate the girl he happened to have a penchant for irritating, "I am. And I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I just can't stop thinking about the time I saved you from the pirates and—" he ignored her muttered declaration that she didn't _need_ saving, "—what an opportune moment it would have been to have my way with you."

"So you make a joke out of _this_," Katara deadpanned. "I don't think I'm _that_ terrible at being...at being _you_!"

"Me," the firebender repeated with that teasing, boyish smile.

The woman frowned, "At being the one in charge!" She amended, irritated.

Zuko pouted. "I swear, I promise I want to give this another try."

The waterbender eyed him warily, "Why should I even bother?"

A saucy smile and suggestive eyes accompanied his husky reply, "Because I'd make it worth your while. Water Tribe _peasant_."

_Agni_, he loved the way her face flushed and her eyes intensified and soon she had released him from his bindings so that he could tie her up in his place, and the duo continued where they had left off, and finished the next morning in bed, far more than simply satisfied, and reveling in the spectacular display of _fireworks_ they had created.

"You know," Zuko said contently as he reflected on the other night and gazed about his chambers where clothes were tossed about and frames had fallen from the walls and papers thrown off desks in their fiery passion, "Maybe it's better to leave some things _un_changed. No offense, but you're not very good at the whole dominance thing."

His waterbender scowled and Zuko memorized the way she looked that morning, hair a hopeless, tangled mess, makeup smudged about her eyes, lips slightly chapped and dark circles betrayed lack of sleep, and he muffled her cynical protest with a gentle, affectionate and insincerely apologetic kiss.

Because, as proven by the other night, not _all_ change was for the better.

* * *

**So what did you all think?**

it certainly made me smile  
hope it did the same for you!

reviews feed me and keep me writing  
but thanks for reading and hope it was alright

day three; _pain_**  
**


	3. Pain

**summary: **In which Zuko almost loses Katara.

**genre:** humor, romance

**rating:** t for teen

* * *

_zutara week, day three_

_**pain

* * *

**_

.

.

"Don't you think you're being just the slightest bit unreasonable?"

A pair of (large, beautiful) hurt, frightening, angry blue eyes answered that question for him.

"Alright, perhaps _I'm_ the one being unreasonable," Zuko amended, voice free of worry or concern, or any other indication that he might feel remorse for what he had done, or didn't do, or did wrong. "But when you married me, you also married my _flaws_. Did you assume that I would magically be perfect?"

Katara's glare, if it was even possible, only intensified. "How dare you use our marriage as part of an excuse!" She retorted, grabbing the nearest object – which just so happened to be a small frame – and hurling it across the living room towards her husband of one year.

He dodged it with little effort, lifting his hands from his pockets, palms facing the spitfire of a woman he claimed to love. "_Did _you assume that I would magically be perfect?" Zuko repeated, raising a single brow. Oh, the smile on his face was evidence enough that he was mocking her. She was so fun to goad.

Those vivid blue eyes rolled and a scoff escaped her (soft, kissable) lips. "I can't _believe_ you're even _trying_ to spin this situation around—!"

Zuko's gaze was set on her mouth that moved so fast the words came out as a slurred mess, but he wasn't interested in what she was saying, afterall, she was angry. What man wanted to hear the love of his life chewing him out? He was much more apt to hearing her praises, her little declarations, her terms of endearments. Not the incessant squawking when a woman was on her nagging spree. Though Katara wasn't technically _nagging_, he surmised, rather _lecturing_. He had enough of _that_ from the noblemen, the delegates, his _uncle_.

He watched her through cool, amber eyes, not taking in a single word of what she was saying. Or perhaps shouting. That woman could yell.

A small grin turned up the edges of his lips. Oh yes, Katara most certainly had quite the set of pipes.

And she could scream his name like no other.

"_ZUKO—_"

He winced.

"—_Are you even listening to me?_"

She was glaring at him again with those large, pained, betrayed eyes of hers, and it appeared that she had made a few steps in advancement. That meant she was even angrier than before, and was that even possible? Zuko made sure to drop his smile, instead opting for what he hoped was a frown of repentance.

"You expect me to listen to you when you're standing there looking so painfully irresistible?" He countered sagely, not a single lie on his lips. She _did_ look irresistible, her cheeks flushed, eyes impassioned, throwing her arms about in wild gesticulations. It amused him to see her so worked up.

Katara gaped for all of a second, before curling her hands into tight fists. "You realize that when you married me I came with my _mind_, don't you?" She growled.

"You mean marriage hasn't destroyed your free will?" Zuko inquired thoughtfully. Or mock-thoughtfully.

Either way, Katara's eyes narrowed. "Zuko—!"

He only shook his head, almost pityingly, and lowered his hands. "Katara – I married you for everything you have to offer," he answered carelessly, as if it was general knowledge. "Your body, your wit, your _mouth_," and his eyes lingered there a moment longer, before returning to her (bright, beautiful) eyes that were more blistering than bright at the moment, but still just as stunning. "There isn't one part of you that I don't love."

She looked at him suspiciously. "That's why our wedding day means absolutely nothing to you," she deadpanned, folding her arms across her chest, hiding the hurt, suppressing the water threatening to fall behind her gaze.

"Did I say that?" He approached her then, warily, but with an air of nonchalance that welcomed her to take a swing. "Did I do anything, or not do anything, or do something wrong, that warrants you to suggest I don't care at all about our wedding d—?"

But oh, she stopped him in his tracks. "You forgot our anniversary."

Zuko didn't miss a beat, thankful for all of his Fire Lord practice in keeping composed in face of utter shock. "What makes you assume that I have?"

Katara frowned. "Stop trying to play mind-games! You forgot our anniversary and that's that!"

A quirked brow, "Then why are you still going on about it?"

Agni, did he love the flustered look on her face; the furrowing of her feather-light brows, the way her cheeks reddened with anger or embarrassment, it didn't matter. The way she scowled at him with such pride. Endearing, absolutely endearing.

"Zuko, if our marriage means so little to you that you can't even see why I'm angry then maybe I did hope that you would magically become perfect – and obviously I was wrong because—"

His smirk that he hadn't even noticed was back on his lips instantly fell. The 'maybe this was a mistake' speech? Oh no. Before she could even finish her sentence (or perhaps she _had_ finished it, he always tuned her out before she could) he closed the space between them and took hold of her shoulders, leaning down so that he could look into her (beautiful, beautiful) eyes. "You're talking nonsense," he insisted. "We're not a mistake."

He had to fight the grin away when she gave him her incredulous look. Gorgeous.

"You're right, _you're _the mistake," she shot in turn, pulling away from his grasp and stalking on towards the front door.

And her hair bounced as she went, and her hips swayed as she _stalked_, and her arms swung with every step, and she was grumbling under her breath that smelled of the ocean. And why did he have to love absolutely everything about her? From her kisses to her attempts at physically harming him? From the way she laughed to the way she snored? The way she'd slurp her drinks but not her soup?

He realized she was still _walking_. Walking, walking, away from him and to the door and the realization that he might lose her struck him dumb and suddenly he could feel the hurt she had in her eyes, the pain he knew gripped her heart—

Zuko faltered, eyes wide, attempting to stop her, to call her back, "Katara—you don't understand—"

"No, _you _don't understand," his wife, his bride, retorted furiously.

Damn her for being so sexy even when she was walking out on him!

She threw open the door and stopped at the threshold and a gasp escaped her (perfect, pouting) lips and he came up behind her just as she turned around to give him that (beaming, uncontested) smile that he loved and her (inspired, glimmering) eyes were wide and almost embarrassed as she looked up into his face.

And the bouquet of fire lilies waiting out there in the hall, the path of flower petals leading down corridor and around the corner, were not startling enough to keep his attention for long, because Katara was so much more (indisputably) beautiful (so, _so_ beautiful. Everything, just everything about her).

"Happy anniversary," he said with that grin of his, and she felt horrible, he could see it on her (flawless, angelic) face, and she blushed a pretty rose that complimented her cheeks so perfectly.

She was muttering something, apologies, one after another, but he wasn't listening again because he was too busy watching her lips and then he claimed them for his own because there was only so much _listening_ a man could take before want of his _woman_ drove him to remind her just _why_ they had married each other in the first place.

And as they followed the mysterious trail of petals, Katara holding the bouquet of beautiful lilies to her chest, as they were led to the back garden towards a moonlit picnic set up by the turtle-duck pond, as they shared glasses of the wine they shared at their wedding, as she nibbled at his ear and whispered rather suggestive sweet nothings, Zuko knew that it had been second to the best decision he ever made, appointing Sokka as his Best Man.

* * *

**ALRIGHT**

it's a stretch, i admit.  
but i wanted to do something no one else would likely try  
and when i thought of _pain_, i saw physical healing  
emotional healing, sharing the loss of mothers or fathers

i wanted to try something completely out there  
so...i did the pain of feeling unimportant  
along with the pain of almost losing your loved one

... yeah.

**lemme know what'cha think?**

day four; _date_**  
**


	4. Date

**summary: **In which Zuko finally takes her on a first date.**  
**

**genre: **romance, humor**  
**

**rating: **k**  


* * *

  
**

_zutara week, day four_

**date

* * *

**

.

.

The Fire Lord left his chambers that night, a single rose in his hand, a lost expression in his eyes. He kept fidgeting in his formal wear, feeling utterly ridiculous in it. But it was the special night he would finally make his move, it was the night, he told himself, that he would let Katara know just how he felt. And what better way to let a woman know you love her, than by making a fool of yourself? It seemed to always work with Sokka and Suki, anyway...

_Oh Agni, I observed dating tricks from Sokka…_The thought struck the firebender. What was he thinking? Maybe this was all wrong, maybe his plan wasn't so perfect afterall? Zuko was beginning to have second thoughts, and the anxiety started kicking in once he finally had view of his destination.

There she was, the vision of beauty that had grown before him. A former enemy, ally, comrade, and now the love of his life, how gorgeously the moon light reflected upon her…back. She was facing the other way, facing the turtle-duck pond. It wasn't too late to turn back. He could still save himself from utter embarrassment!

Zuko shook his head. _I'm the Fire Lord. Son of the late Fire Lord Ozai and Lady Ursa. Master Firebender. I can do this. I can do this because, __I…am a __**man**_, he convinced himself. He had to go through with this. Besides, he was the one who had suggested their little rendezvous that night, how good would it look if he never showed up? _Maybe, I can run to my room, change, and just…come back? _The Fire Lord nodded, deciding that was the best plan of action.

He took a few steps towards the courtyard awning, then stopped. What if she left, thinking he stood her up? Besides, he who hesitates...

The face of a tanned earthbender with a stylish goatee sprung up in his head, and Zuko shook it away, only to find it to be replaced almost instantly by various nobles who had come to visit the palace, all charmed and taken by _his_ waterbender.

Zuko turned back to the sitting form of Katara. A few steps towards her then—wait! What if the night went terribly? What if he royally screwed up (as was his nature, majority of the time, where women are concerned). What if she already had someone else in mind? _Well, there is someone I like, but I feel like he's just too busy for me,_ she had told him the other day. Who could it be! What if she refused his suit in preference of this mystery man? That would end their potential relationship, and create an awkward friendship, as well.

Zuko made a move to retreat.

But what if that mystery man was him?

Around he turned once more.

And so he went on, pacing back and forth like a duck-target in a shooting game, unsure of which way to go. _I can always do this in a less…Sokka-way, _Zuko decided in the end. With that final thought, he turned towards the courtyard path that would lead him into the palace—

"Zuko?"

Crap.

"Is that you?"

The Fire Lord closed his eyes. Maybe if he stayed really still, she'd think he was a tree?

"Zuko…?"

_Be. The tree. I am…the tree._

Footsteps neared. Oh crap! A shadow hovered over his face, and the man opened his eyes, finding himself staring into the amused face of a well-known Master Waterbender. Her cobalt eyes were twinkling at the sight before her, and she fixed his collar, grinning at the outfit, "So _this_ is what took you so long, hmm?"

Zuko laughed nervously, feeling his face turn red, and straightened up, clearing his throat. "Yes, I feel I owed you the truth since we've known each other for so long," he mused arrogantly, twirling the red rose between his fingers.

The woman's eyebrows lifted at this, and she laughed, tilting her head to the side, "And what _is_ the truth, exactly?" She inquired, humoring him.

"Well, Katara I—" Dear Agni, she looked so beautiful in that gown and was it new because Zuko doubted he had ever seen anything wrap around her form so perfectly and that shade of _blue_ it was stunning, and Spirits how the hell was he going to confess his searing, white-hot, completely non-obsessed, healthy love for her if he the mere sight of her smiling face could render him speechless? "I—I am the man of everyone's dreams," he began awkwardly, reciting the words Sokka had written for him as he handed her the crimson flower.

Katara laughed at his quirkiness and shook her head, dark curls grazing over her shoulders. "In that case, don't quit your day-job," she teased affectionately, taking the rose with a slender hand. Bringing it to her nose, she closed her eyes and let its sweet scent fill her up, "And what does being _the man of everyone's dreams_ entail?"

The Fire Lord grinned and held out his arm for her to take, leading her onto the small wooden bridge above the small pond. "Well," he opened, "Have you ever had that dream where you're dancing with a mysterious stranger under the moonlight?" He asked, childishly prodding at her arm.

"Yes…I imagine every girl has."

"Well...that was me."

The waterbender giggled and let her head rest against her dream man's shoulder, twirling the rose in the air with a gentle flick of her wrist, "How is it you get into my dreams in the first place?" She inquired, eyes following the movement of the rose.

"Why, I jump into your dream-cloud."

"That simple, huh?"

"Should it be complicated?"

"I suppose not, after all, there are too many complicated things in life as it is…"

Zuko shot the woman a look, and she laughed, leaning away from him in glee. A blush colored her cheeks, and she let her arm slip from his, stepping to the side. Raising her arms into the air, Katara tilted back her head and spun on the spot. She could feel Zuko's gaze upon her, and ceased her dancing, casting him a brilliant smile, "Well, isn't the man of my dreams going to have a dance with me under the moonlight?"

Her companion chuckled in amusement and bowed, taking Katara's outstretched hand, "My apologies," he said with a smirk, placing a chaste kiss upon it, "Lately I've been spending my time with a certain waterbender, rather than wandering dreams…I'm a bit out of practice." The smile is his voice made her face flush at the incriminating sound of their friendship.

She returned his beaming smile and they were off in the tempo of a distinct, if not slightly unconventional, Earth Kingdom dance called _the waltz_. "I didn't know you could dance!" Katara noted, astonished, as she watched the man's feet move with hers as though he had been training all his life for that one spontaneous night.

"It comes with the title," Her counterpart said in jest, twirling the girl with ease before catching her hand and leading her across the bridge.

Katara laughed and stumbled on her steps, feeling his arm swing about her waist on reflex. At once, her feet left the ground, and the Fire Lord had her cradled, spinning near the pond's shore. She watched his eyes from beneath her lashes, observing the genuine happiness reflected within their warm, amber depths. The woman traced a finger along the scar of his eye…remembering all the hardships he had to endure in his lifetime, and curious as to how _she_ of all people could give him such joy.

Her date noticed the expressions shift on her face, and ceased his circling. There was such wonder in her eyes, a depth of curiosity that he couldn't grasp. What was she thinking? "Katara…?"

The sound of his voice brought her back, and the waterbender shook her head, blinking out of her reverie, "What? Oh…I was just…getting dizzy…" She lied, lowering her gaze.

Zuko knew of course, and he suspected she knew that he didn't believe her, but he opted not to pry. She would bring it up later on, eventually. The man let out a deep sigh as he placed his hands behind his head, looking out at the turtle-ducklings waddling beneath the bridge. "Katara," he opened, uncertain of how to go on, "I don't…quite know how to say this—"

The young woman took his hands from his hair, and caressed his knuckles with her thumbs. Her face was solemn, eyes meek, almost afraid, "Me first…?" She whispered, as if unable to find her voice. Zuko nodded in turn, wanting to stall. Katara took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her hands were trembling, but not from the cold—it was never _cold_ in the Fire Nation. Zuko watched her internal struggle, holding his breath, until finally, the woman's sweet melodic voice spoke, "I love you."

What?

"_What?_"

Katara looked up into the man's face and she broke out into a smile, feeling a heavy weight lifted from her shoulders. "I love you," she murmured, as if in disbelief, then more loudly, more convincing, "I love you!" The waterbender laughed and let his hands go, bringing them up to his face and jumping onto her toes, "Zuko, I…love you…" Despite her joyous news, the man's expression was short of crestfallen. Katara ceased her personal celebration at the confession and felt her heart beginning to break, "…do you not…?"

"What?" The Fire Lord cut in, shaking himself free of the disappointment he felt, "No, no, I do…and - _Agni_, I do!" He laughed then, a loud and pitying laugh at the ironic twist of it all, only annoying his one love more.

Katara's disappointed face melted quickly into agitation, and she punched her _friend_ in the arm, before storming away. "Well, I'm sorry you find my emotions so amusing!"

Zuko realized the mistake he had made, and immediately went after the fiery, annoying, stunning, bender, stifling his incessant laughter, "No, no Katara, wait…" he breathed out between fits, "I…I love you, too!"

"How nice," she said primly, before attempting to walk around him.

The Fire Lord caught her arm and let out a sigh of relief, "No, really, Katara. I do, I truly, truly do."

"What was so funny, then?" The spitfire of a woman insisted, not very keen on having been found hilarious when professing her love. "Did I grow another head, or something?"

Zuko shook his head, and held a hand to her head, as an adult to a child, "You're so cute when you're flustered." Seeing the short attention span he was getting from his counterpart quickly fade, he went on, "But—I was laughing only because...because all this time, for a good month or so, I've wracked my brain for the perfect way to tell you how I felt…and for you to tell it so simply, so bluntly…so straight-forward—"

"Oh, so I'm boring, and lack creativity, now, is that it?"

The man's eyes widened at her suggestion and he quickly assured her otherwise. "No! No, of course you're not—" The Cheshire grin on her lips told him she was only teasing, and Zuko sighed, flicking her nose, "That wasn't very funny."

Katara laughed and grabbed his face into her hands, "Zuko, I don't want anything from you except _you_. I don't need anything fancy, anything over-the-top. I'd much rather you whispered it in my ear, than have Aang write it in the—"

"Please, don't look up."

"What?" Her eyes instinctively flew upward, at which the firebender chuckled. She couldn't hide the smile from her lips and sighed, meeting his eyes, "Zuko, just tell me you love me already."

The male grinned and, taking his companions hand into his own, brought her closer to him. Staring into nothing but her eyes, he let his truest of emotions spill past his lips, "Katara, I can assure you, that you are the woman of many a man's dream…but the woman only in_ my _reality." The girl rolled her eyes at the sentiment, but allowed him to continue, "My nights of dream-hopping will be put to an end, if only you'd let me give you my heart."

"Why would you trust me with something so precious?" She murmured gently, feeling more than honored with his decision.

The Fire Lord lifted to fingers to her chin, raised it, and pressed his lips firmly against her own. Pulling away, he smiled, and Katara could see the brightness behind his eyes, the sincerity in his gaze. "Because I love you, Katara, of the Southern Water Tribe," he confessed intimately, letting his arms hang loosely about her waist, "Now we should head to the restaurant, we're keeping your brother and Suki waiting."

After all, though Sokka's extravagant antics didn't quite work for Zuko, the Fire Lord still owed the warrior some credit. If it wasn't for Sokka, he wouldn't have nailed that waltz.

* * *

**just a little zutara fluff c:**

not my best, but still fun to write  
hope it's a joy to read as well

please review _!_

day five; _harmony  
_


	5. Harmony

**summary: **In which Suki and Toph decide it's time for Katara to try online dating.**  
**

**genre: **humor, romance**  
**

**rating: **K**  
**

**

* * *

**

_zutara week, day five_

**(e) harmony

* * *

**

.

.

**First Name:** Katara

**I'm a **woman **seeking a **man.

**Age: **Nineteen

**Location: **Ba Sing Se

.

.

Clear **Submit**

.

.

_**You have (1) message!**_

**Reply **Ignore

.

.

**Name: **Zuko

**Subject: **Hey

You're really cute!

.

.

**Send To: **Zuko

**Subject: **_**RE:**_Hey

Why thank you, you're not so bad yourself.

.

.

**Send To: **Katara

**Subject: **_**RE:**__**RE: **_Hey

Oh, please, your beauty knows no bounds. How about we go have a nice cup of tea?

.

.

**Send To: **Zuko

**Subject: **_**RE: RE: RE: **_Hey

I'd love to! In about an hour? The Jasmine Dragon?

.

.

"Suki? Toph? What are you guys doing on my laptop?"

"What? Oh! Oh, nothing, just, you know—sending love letters to Sokka."

"Hey, Sugarqueen, we're heading to the Tea Hut in about an hour, you want to come?"

"Sure, I suppose, I've got nothing better to do."

.

.

**Send To: **Katara

**Subject: **_**RE:**__**RE: RE: RE: **_Hey

I can't wait (;

.

.

"Uncle? What are you—_Uncle!_"

"Wait, Nephew! Before you yell, look! I told you she was interested! Now's your chance to win her over!"

"…"

"Well? Are you going to meet her?"

"…"

"…don't forget your coat—it's a bit chilly out!"

As the door slammed shut, Iroh grinned contently into his cup of freshly-made tea.

.

.

Katara eyed her friends warily as they walked along the streets of Ba Sing Se. It was an admittedly chilly day, being near the end of February, and neither of her comrades were very fond of the chillier weather – which was why, when they had insisted they go out and trudge through the snow for _tea_, the blue-eyed girl couldn't help but be just a little bit suspicious. But she happened to adore the snow and the winter, and so she ignored the heavy feeling in her gut that told her '_No! don't listen to them! It's a trap!'_ and tagged along.

"You know," Suki opened as she stepped on a particularly soft mound of snow and cursed as her boot sunk ankle-deep, "Valentine's Day is coming up."

Katara scowled, finding some satisfaction in the annoyed look on the girl's face as she shook out her boot. "Yes, I know," she answered tartly, already knowing where the conversation was headed. It was the same for every holiday that had passed by since her break up with Aang. _You know, it's Christmas. You know, it's New Years, You know, it's triple-date Tuesday…_

Quite frankly, Katara couldn't care less!

"Well?" Toph pried, walking alongside her, hands clasped on Katara's arm as they made their way across the frozen streets, "Is there some lucky guy you've got in mind asking to the Valentine's Day Festival?"

"No," Katara began, but her soon to be sister-in-law interrupted.

"Not even a guy you think is remotely attractive—?"

"_No_."

Toph peered up at her through her dark bangs, wide and blank eyes mischievous, "Not even a guy you have the teeniest tiniest crush on—?"

"_No!_" Katara snapped, yanking her arm from her blind friend's grip, thus throwing the poor girl into complete and utter helplessness. Toph waved her arms about in a vain attempt to grasp onto something solid as her feet blindly wandered along the frozen path.

It was Suki's hand that saved her from walking straight into a pole. "There must be _some_one," the girl said with her startling smile, and just like that, Katara _knew_ her two best friends were up to something.

"Look, whatever it is you two have got planned, cut it out," the blue-eyed girl demanded, giving the other two a stern look that was instantly dismissed.

Suki arched a brow before nodding solemnly. "Alright, fine," she said in what could only be perceived as defeat, "You win, we won't try _anything_ at all."

Despite the nonchalant tone in her voice, Katara was still wary as the trio entered the Tea Hut.

"Oh! Well would you look at the time," the youngest of the three announced suddenly, "I've got to be going!"

Katara arched a brow at her friend, arms folded across her chest. "Toph. You're _blind_," she reminded the girl, tone betraying heightened cynicism.

Toph only managed to gasp in exaggerated shock, pointing a finger in accusation at the bitter young woman. "I happen to be very sensitive about that!" She huffed, "I don't think I can be around someone who's so _inconsiderate_ about others! Come on, Suki!" And she stormed off with the oldest of the three in tow, leaving a very confused and rather irate Katara to sit alone at a circular table by the window wondering at two things that didn't add up:

One, Toph was _not_ sensitive about being blind. In fact, she was rather _in_sensitive about most things.

And two, well…Katara was far from inconsiderate!

The blue-eyed girl stared angrily at the small table's center-piece, knowing that her friends _must_ be up to something and hating, hating, _hating_ being out of the loop as they often kept her nowadays. _Just_ because she and Aang had a falling out and _Aang_ happily pursued a relationship with _Toph_, that did _not_ mean Katara was bitter and lonely and would wind up alone for the rest of her life with fifty cats—!

"Hey."

Her gaze lifted at the voice and she managed a smile in greeting, though it might have turned into something of a grimace. "Hey," she answered, rather relieved to be in the company of someone _other_ than her friends of the female persuasion.

"Sorry I'm late," Zuko muttered, avoiding her eyes for some strange reason. Before Katara could ask what he was late _for_ and _why_ on earth he was apologizing to her for it, he had removed his thick parka and hung it on the back of the chair opposite her, taking a seat. "How are you?" He opened, albeit with some apparent distress, as though he was absolutely uncomfortable being there.

"I'm…fine," the young woman answered, deciding not to burden him with her female issues. He seemed nervous, fidgety, and she leaned forward on the table, lowering her voice to a whisper, "Are _you_ alright? Your uncle mentioned that unfortunate mishap horse-back riding and how you've, um, bruised your…"

Zuko's face reddened further and his hand twitched on the table, as though he wanted to smack his forehead but resisted the urge. "I—I'm fine," he managed to reply, and Katara had a feeling his uncle wasn't supposed to tell her about the incident. He sighed, "How about some tea?"

She smiled, "I'd love some."

Katara watched him as he approached the kitchens, not bothering to order tea and rather opting to make it himself, which, the girl realized as she waited for him to return, was what he used to do only with Mai. When they'd visit the Jasmine Dragon before, he rarely bothered with making the tea if he wasn't _working_, and judging by his casual attire, he _wasn't_.

He returned with a tray of two cups and a pot, setting it down on their table, and slid into his chair. It smelled fantastic and Katara leaned into the table, letting the warmth radiating from the tea pot to engulf her. Zuko offered a tilted smile as he lifted the pot and fixed the cups so the delicate edges were touching, and he poured the tea with practiced grace, moving from one cup to the other, flawlessly, not spilling a single drop.

"It's the House special," Zuko said, gesturing for her to take her cup.

"Let me guess," the girl said, reaching for her tea and bringing it towards her, "Jasmine?"

Zuko managed a chuckle, "How did you know?"

She smiled as she took a sip and it was absolutely delicious. Warm and soothing in the wintry days, comforting and familiar and with a strong scent that left her feeling relaxed and calm, especially after dealing with her annoying _friends_. After some time had passed, she set down her cup and watched the leaves float around before settling at the bottom in a strange shape she thought Aunt Wu might find interesting. "I'm really glad you came," Katara said quietly, still not looking up from her tea.

"You think I wouldn't?"

.

.

_**Welcome Katara, **_

_**You have (3) messages!**_

**Reply **Ignore

.

.

**Name: **Jet

**Subject: **(;

Finally on the market again, Beautiful?

.

.

**Name: **Haru

**Subject: **none

It's been awhile!

.

.

**Name: **Zhao

**Subject: **Gorgeous

How do you feel about a man in uniform?

.

.

She eyed Zuko then, and he seemed sincerely confused. "Well," Katara began, "Why…why would you?"

"Because…well because you asked me to come here…" Zuko answered, suddenly a darker shade of red. "…on a—a date."

"_What_? I did no such thing!" The hurt on Zuko's face crushed her and Katara immediately retracted, reaching out a hand to cover his, "I didn't mean it like that. It's not that I wouldn't want to go out on a date with you, it's that…I _didn't_ ask you."

He frowned, watching her hand on his, marveling at how rich and tan her complexion was and how vibrant her hand stood out against his pale skin. "Well," Zuko wondered, deciding he rather liked the way their hands looked together, "Who _did_?"

"Hey, babe."

"Katara!"

The duo turned to see a Jet and Haru enter the tea shop, both males looking at her eagerly, though with admittedly different expressions. Katara gaped at the newcomers, eyes jumping from the suave and collected Jet to the sincere and friendly Haru, and barely managed to get her words out. "What…what are you guys doing here?"

Jet gave a snide look Zuko's direction, before shrugging his shoulders. "You asked me to come her, baby," he answered with ease, the straw of hay perched between his lips moving at the reply.

"She asked me here first," was Haru's rebuttal as he took a step in front of the rebel.

At the drop of the proverbial hat, the two started a scene right in the middle of the Jasmine Dragon and Katara could have _died_. She shot up from her seat, trying to break them apart, "Guys! Guys, _stop_ _it!_" But it was useless, she was dully ignored.

It was, for some reason, the sound of Zuko's chair backing up along the hardwood floor that seemed to catch the arguing males' attention. "You're both mistaken," he declared, and Katara barely had time to agree with him when she felt his arm wrap casually about her shoulders, "She asked _me_ here first."

And just like that, he walked out of the tea shop, arm about the young woman's shoulders, and Katara realized just what had happened, and she made a mental note of first battering her two annoying, interfering, best friends for setting her up with Zuko (and then Jet and Haru on the _same day_), and then thank them for setting her up with Zuko (and then she'd yell at them some more for setting her up with Jet and Haru as well _on the same day_).

Jet and Haru were left in the Jasmine Dragon, mouths agape, before recomposing themselves as though they were _not_ just embarrassed by some angst-ridden shaggy-haired loner, and stalking out of the place. When they reached the door, a general stood before them in all his war-glory.

"I am here for the—!"

"You're late," Jet snapped, shoving past the armor.

"She's gone," Haru added, following suit.

The man stood at the doorway for a moment, before cursing under his breath and deciding that he might as well get a cup of tea.

The waitress came by and offered him a smile, "No luck again, Zhao?"

His response consisted of a rueful glare that drove her off immediately, and he sulked in his seat for two, all alone for the fifth time that week.

_Stupid_ _e-Harmony_.

* * *

**BWAHAHA**

in all that is Zutara week, this sort of crack was bound to appear  
and thus it takes the form of e - harmony, an online dating site

I couldn't figure out what i wanted to do for the prompt today  
and i wanted to do something different from everyone else

but if someone already did this, oops.  
it was my attempt at being original haha

hope it was at least amusing to read  
it was fun enough to write!

your thoughts?

day six; _Alternate Universe_


	6. Alternate Universe

**I'M** so glad so many of you enjoyed yesterday's prompt :D haha it was just a random idea that I took off with on a limb, so it's always great to hear such positive feedback C:

* * *

**summary: **He is sixteen, and it is summer, and they can last forever.

- these are disconnected drabbles and one-shots, all AU modern zutara -

**genre: **AU, Humor, Romance, Surrealism

**rating: **K

* * *

_zutara week, day six_

**alternate universe

* * *

**

.

.

**take i.**

The gate opens, long-rusted hinges creaking private sorrows in a language nobody understands. Opening the way to a desolate desert of nothing, a mountain composed of the used and discarded, abused and unwanted.

And it is all mine, because nobody wants it.

I am the king of this castle with no court but silence. Pilgrim to this holy mountain, where none pay homage. This graveyard where nobody mourns, and the only flowers left are already long dead.

I climb to the top, steadily. Rust pipes bend at the waist, marking my passage, and oil drums slip under my feet. Discarded teddy-bears smile as I pass, and every broken television reflects my image carelessly, for my entire kingdom to see.

I reach the top, and recline in my sedan chair – plastic of the refrigerator door refreshingly cool in the heat of the summer night. I lay back with a sigh, and open my eyes.

The stars fly by above, gliding like chariots, trot-trotting through the sky. A hidden splendor, unmarked by all but me, incalculable to all but those who are privy to this place. This damaged stretch of land, home only to the broken.

It is my home. My castle. My church. My grave.

I smile as the stars wheel by above, balls of fire ready to crash to earth and destroy all of its insignificant life, and yet somehow they hang in the sky and refrain. I look at that sky, filled with brilliance, and I am free.

My hand stretches out above my face, as I try to reach that luminous universe above, only to learn that I am grounded.

A sigh.

I am no longer a child. I cannot touch the sky.

For hours, I watch the stars wheel above, leaving me behind.

A sound, a crash, and then a girl climbs my mountain.

She is all fluid and grace, balanced and regal – forehead a bit too wide for her face, lips too thin for beauty, nose a button of a thing. And her eyes –

"Like the sky," I whisper.

And then she smiles at me.

With her dark curls and cobalt cotton weave dress, she is a spectacle to behold.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"I'm Zuko," I say, "and I'm king here."

"I'm just Katara," she says as her eyes catch mine – blue, blue like the sky I watch for hours and hours.

I am lost.

She dips me a curtsy. "Do you mind, Your Majesty?" No mocking in her voice.

This place all my own and no one to share it with.

I move over.

She sits.

She smiles in that annoying way she has.

"You're kind of cool, you know," she says, carefree to whisper, a dreamer with dreams too big for her.

Her eyes catch mine, clear summery skies and carefree, filled with brilliance and suddenly I am free. My hand touches hers, and once more I can fly.

"Thank you."

I am sixteen, and it is summer, and we can last forever.

But for now we watch the stars burn.

* * *

.

.

**take ii.**

"I can see much of your future," she says in what could only be her mystical voice. "A great love awaits you."

Zuko gives the old lady a skeptical look, golden eyes unimpressed, but he remains still and silent as she traces a wrinkled, fragile finger along the lines upon his palm. He resists the urge to wrench his hand away and storm off, making a mental note to blame his uncle for dragging him to the street fair that would surely be _a waste of time_.

"And – can it be? Yes!" The woman continues, gasping in her theatrical glory, "You will have many, many children!"

The young boy rolls his eyes, reclaiming his hand and stands from the too-comfortable chair that all but swallowed him whole as he sunk into it. He glares at his uncle who engages the fortune teller with his charm and wit and decides to wait outside of the ridiculous gypsy booth shaped like a crystal ball.

He steps outside onto the busy street and is thankful for the fresh air after drowning in perfumes and scented candles, and looks around at the hanging lights, the carnival rides, the families and children laughing and smiling and buying giant puffs of cotton candy and winning various prizes at rigged festival games.

Music plays faintly from every direction, special music to accompany a ride, but the songs mesh together as though it is one, rather than a handful of clashing harmonies.

Zuko sighs, impatiently waiting for his uncle to finish with the fortune-teller. He wants nothing more than to leave because street fairs were _stupid_ and _immature_ and a thing only of his past – when his mother was alive. Ever since she passed, he and his sister stopped going. And their father had stopped taking them.

Now Zuko is seventeen and he thinks everything is childish—

"You are _not_ filling in for her!"

—his attention is drawn to the source of the yell, for some strange reason the voice stands out from the din. His eyes find a boy, not much different in age, reprimanding a young girl standing behind a booth. It is clear that they are related, if not siblings, and he is arguing and the girl is laughing.

"That's what _Be Right Back_ signs are for!" That strange boy goes on, waving his arms frantically, "I want you out of that booth, _now_! I'm serious!"

But the girl only smiles and gestures towards a passerby the brother and sister seem to know and Sokka goes off with the girl, all stutters and blushes, and his sister shakes her head in amusement as she watches them disappear into the crowd.

Before he realizes what he is doing, Zuko's feet take him towards this girl behind her booth and she looks up to see him and she smiles and it is as though he knows her already. But that can't be because he's never seen such blue, blue eyes.

"Hi," she greets him as he approaches. "Would you like one? It's only a dollar."

And Zuko doesn't know _what_ is only a dollar, only aware of the way her dark hair curls around her face and the way her smile reaches her eyes, and the way her skin is tan and flawless, but he still doesn't smile, only stares, as if he doesn't hear her.

She reaches out a hand then, across the booth, and catches his fingers, her own curling about them and she draws him nearer and her touch is warm and comforting, just like her smile, just like her eyes – familiar, and Zuko welcomes this strange girl and her soft, soft hands and blue, blue eyes and warm, warm smile.

"Just one dollar," she repeats, and she is still holding his hand and Zuko doesn't pull away.

It is not like that fortune-teller's hand.

It is not like anyone's.

But he swears he has held her hand before.

And so he withdraws a dollar, his final dollar, and stuffs it into the jar sitting on the booth table, and she leans forwards and soon their lips touch and Zuko wonders if the fireworks are going off in the sky – but it doesn't matter because his eyes are closed anyways, and she pulls away and he watches her, almost afraid of the way she intrigues him so.

Something is exchanged between them as their eyes study each other, and slowly, he returns her smile, and then she leans forward again so they might see the fireworks once more.

Zuko is confused because he doesn't have another dollar to give, and she shrugs. "First kiss is on the house," she explains.

And he decides that he knows that smile and if he doesn't he will because hers is the smile that he will know forever.

* * *

.

.

**take iii.**

What did he want from her anyway?

The girl paced the floor of her apartment, striding steps beating rhythmically along the carpet, reverberating the ceiling of the occupants below. But she didn't care. She was much too stressed to care. She ignored the complaints of the annoying people beneath, ignored the landlord's warnings…and most importantly ignored her roommate's incessant whining. No…Katara was in an increasingly foul mood, and not even her dear brother could soothe her rising temper.

"Katara, at least he told you!" Sokka offered from his seat upon the couch, large, circular eyes following his companion's movements. Back and forth and back again went her form, down an imaginary line. She stared at the ground, muttering under her breath a list of obscenities Sokka could just pick out. The girl was not amused, and he had never seen her so flustered. "Katara—?"

He nearly fell backwards when the college student spun onto him, blue eyes flaring with an aggravated blaze. "Would you shut _up_?" The girl hissed impatiently cracking a knuckle to restrain from taking a swing. The shock clear in Sokka's eyes triggered instant regret, and Katara let out a heavy sigh, resting a hand to her forehead and letting it wipe down her face in the attempt of ridding herself of the contempt, the envy…

But to no avail.

"Look, he can't get out of it," Sokka tried to console his simmering friend, gingerly inching himself up from the couch towards her. "And you know how Zuko is, his family is all traditions."

"He's barely twenty-two," Katara groused irritably, shrugging away from the boy's comforting pat. She hugged herself, wondering how she even got herself into such a mess, and shook her head. "Whatever, I'm over it," she lied.

Sokka said nothing, but only peered at her, unconvinced.

"I _am_." Katara insisted upon glancing back at her suddenly silent roommate. "Really."

Sokka, however, said nothing, only irking the young woman off. Katara huffed, taking sharp swings through the air. Aiming at nothing and hitting nothing, she moved on out of the room and towards the door. Each jab drew out a restrained breath from her tightly pursed lips. Her roommate watched wordlessly, listening, as the girl continued on in a frenzied manner. "I—AM—OVER—HIM!"

Knock, knock.

She hesitated, glancing over at the door, and dropped her arms at her sides, feeling utterly juvenile. What was she, thirteen? Trudging on to the entrance, Katara peered back to Sokka who shrugged, before tossing the door open. "Look, now's not the best time—" Whatever she was going to say was cut short by the breathtaking image standing, displeased, in her doorway. Katara sucked in a breath of fresh air, curling her toes in her shoes in his mere presence and felt all anger, all frustration, dissipate at once. "Zuko," she breathed out almost dreamily.

The man looked beyond her, amber eyes settling on Sokka, and he moved, glided, through the door without so much as a passing glance the love-struck woman's way. "Hey," Zuko demanded the other male's attention, who's brows were knit together in disapproval of his friend's treatment towards Katara. "I have to ask you something."

Sokka waited a second, eyes flickering back to Katara who shut the door and rolled her eyes, making a face that plainly said _shut up_, and stalked on out of the room, down the hall, and into her own sanctuary. Finally, the roommate nodded. "Shoot."

"Well," Zuko began, scowling lightly in his search of words. He had practiced it diligently the day before and on the car ride there, but for once, the man was flustered. "My wedding, it's—"

"You have some nerve, you know that?" Sokka interjected crudely, keeping his voice low so as not to be overheard, "Waltzing in here without so much as an acknowledging look towards her. Do you have any idea how broken up she is about this whole affair?"

"Well—"

"And you have the audacity to bring up the subject of your wedding in her household?"

Zuko looked away, not used to being reprimanded, let alone by Sokka. He took the critiques, however, feeling that he at least owed that much to the boy. Once Sokka was done, he decidedly ignored the lecture, expression holding nothing of affect at the soft-spoken scolding and lifted a chin. His voice was cool, calm, when he asked, "Aang dropped out as My Best Man—something a family emergency. Will you take the part?"

.

.

Katara sat in the swing, letting her feet drag along the sand. It was chilly out, and the park was empty save for the one or two passers-by. She sighed, a deep and heavy sigh of defeat, dropping her shoulders in the process. It had been just about two weeks since she was informed of Zuko's wedding…and said event was barely a month away. How was she to know that he was engaged? That he left for China to bring his betrothed to America? How was she to know that before he could even speak, his wife was chosen?

She had no means of having known any of that…and still, she blamed herself.

Zuko was the Heir to the Agni Family's fortune…he was the son of some great man in China who did something or other, and was of a much higher status than she. Why would he ever, engaged or not, be interested in the likes of her? The young woman stifled a sob into the rusted chain of the swing, pressing her lips against the cool metal until she felt blood trickle onto her tongue. Katara blinked and sniffed, shaking her head, forgetting the sorrow, but to no avail.

All she could hear, all she could see, was Zuko…his voice when he told her he had a fiancée, his face when she finally confessed her love to him…

How it hurt when he refused her heart.

At least he invited her to his wedding?

Katara stared bitterly into the sand beneath her feet, watching as droplets slowly darkened splotches of the sediments. Wiping at her tears, the girl stood abruptly, causing the swing to rattle, and hugged her arms about herself, unsure of what to do. What could she do? She did all that she was able to already…there was nothing left but to accept it. She told him she loved him, he didn't care.

She lost.

She lost before the game ever even began.

The tears doubled, and Katara crumpled into the sand, wrapping her arms about her legs and drawing her knees to her chest. She sat there and wept, the swing gently pressing into her back as it moved back and forth by the push of the breeze.

Sokka was the Best Man.

Ty Lee, the Maid of Honor.

Sokka and Toph's daughter was the flower girl.

Jet and Suki's son was the ring-bearer.

Azula was the wedding planner.

And she?

She was nothing…

Like always.

Katara cupped a handful of sand in her palm and lifted it, opening her fingers to let it sift out of her grasp and dance with the cooling wind that swept it from her palm. The woman watched it idly, the beautiful flow of sand into the sky, and told herself that it was over. She lost Zuko. Rather, she never had him to lose to even begin with…

That thought in mind, the young woman stood, brushing off the sand from her posterior, and walked through the park towards her car, as the first raindrops of April came streaming down from the sky, giving hope, life, to everything and anything…

Except Katara.

.

.

Zuko stood before his mirror, idolizing the white tux. With swift and crisp motions he smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles, gazing distractedly at his reflection. It was May. It was his wedding day. And it was raining.

It had been a few months since he's finally brought Mai to the States, and she was instantly welcomed into his group of, friends, if you will, much to his delight. The girl was approved by everyone that mattered…except one. Zuko's smooth motions hesitated for but a moment at the thought, before he let his hands run down his side to straighten the jacket that wasn't disheveled at all.

Don't get him wrong, it wasn't that Katara disliked his bride-to-be…on the contrary, she and Mai got along exceedingly well, until she realized that her new friend was his fiancée. It was then that Katara distanced herself not only from Mai, but him as well…and though he hated to admit it, he missed her company.

He missed her constant praise.

He missed the look on her face when he'd step into the room.

He missed everything that he used to hate about her, and then some.

Maybe this was a mistake? Maybe it wasn't too late?

Zuko scoffed at his own visage, turning away from the mirror and readjusting the bow-tie about his neck, loosening it, then tightening, then taking it off all-together. The man sighed, raking his fingers through his un-brushed tendrils. What was he doing, wondering about Katara? Pre-marriage jitters…that's all this was. He was getting cold-feet. Nothing more.

Besides, even if it wasn't the typical reaction to getting married, even if he truly felt that wedding Mai wasn't in his best interest, what would it matter? Katara made it clear that she had moved on, that she came to accept he was engaged. The groom's eyes hazed over at the memory…on that raining April day…

_Knock, knock._

_Zuko looked up from the kitchen table of his modest little apartment (a rented room to escape the hectic life of the mansion) and scowled in agitation. His wedding was a month away, and nothing seemed to go as planned. The ninnies hired to organize the whole affair were far too incompetent and his own sister fired the lot. Mai was out choosing a dress, accompanied by Haru on Zuko's command – what if something happened to her?_

_She was new to this place after all and knew nothing of the American culture and customs. Admittedly, the Haru wasn't Zuko's first choice of accompaniment for his fiancée, but no one else was available, and he jumped at the opportunity._

_Zuko sighed heavily, dropping the phonebook onto the table and stood from his chair, rubbing a tired eye with his fist. _

_Knock, knock._

"_Coming, coming!" He shot inanely, frowning even before he opened the door. The man was startled to find a drenched Katara at his doorstep, and froze, caught off-guard by her unexpected visit. Sand freckled her clothes and shoes, eyes red and puffy. "What are you doing here?" Then, after realizing that wasn't the most hospitable greeting, he opened the door further and stepped aside to let her in, "You're going to catch your death. Come in, I'll get you dried off."_

_She didn't budge._

"_Katara—?"_

_"Don't," the word was strained, as if it took all of her energy to utter it, "Don't say my name." Zuko, confused, opted not to say anything, and his guest continued on, without moving into the apartment, or making any indication that she was to come in. "I dropped by here to…to let you know that I will be attending your wedding. I'm okay with it, you being engaged…getting married. I'm sorry for how I've acted, it's not my place to be so angry, to have been so frustrated. But I'm okay now…I just complicated what never needed to be brought up. Really, it's just as simple as black and white—but I looked too much into the gray and made my own problems. And…"_

_What?_

_"I just…I'll be there."_

_She failed to elaborate, and turned to leave, compelling Zuko to call her back. "Wait," he sputtered out before he could stop himself. Katara glanced briefly over her shoulder, a storm brewing behind those cobalt eyes. At a loss for words, he lowered his gaze and murmured a curt, "Thank you," before slamming the door shut._

Knock, knock.

Zuko swirled around to the door, where Sokka peered into his dressing room with an expectant face. Despite the usually joyous occasion, the Best Man was not smiling. "Just thought to make sure you didn't run away." He sounded disappointed. "Lots of people here," he stated, purposefully avoiding letting the groom on whether or not Katara had arrived. "Don't want to keep them waiting."

When the man made a move to leave, Zuko had no choice but to inquire, "Is she there?"

Sokka paused, and a cat-like grin spread along his lips. "Is…_who_ there?" He asked knowingly, a glint of mischief flashing in his blue eyes.

His antics were maddening and Zuko scowled, turning away. "Nevermind."

At the sudden disinterest, Sokka shook his head. "No, no!" He said in a fluster, laughing in a manner befitting no one else but hi,, "She's here, she's here! She's sitting near the front, too! Right by Jet and Suki!"

The groom nodded and waved Sokka away, returning his eyes to the mirror.

To his surprise, his features mimicked that of Sokka upon his first entrance.

Disappointment.

.

.

The wedding proceeded as a normal wedding would, and Zuko did his best not to glance back at the audience, at his family, at her family, at their friends. He found that his gaze wandered aimlessly towards Jet and Suki, however (of course it wasn't because Katara sat with them, that thought is ludicrous!) and he had to constantly return his attention to the blushing bride, who's own smile seemed forced.

Vows were exchanged, but spoken with cold and unfeeling tones, not just on his end, but the woman's as well. Did anyone notice? Maybe, not that it was of any importance. Mai was hesitant to pledge her love, hesitant to accept the ring, or place it on Zuko's finger, but she did, just as he went through the motions, the process, as though they were basic movements, like walking.

The whole affair seemed dismal rather than cheerful, but it wasn't until he was about to kiss the bride did anyone say anything about it.

"I can't take it anymore—I love you! And there's no way I'm letting you get married to someone who doesn't return your feelings!"

A collective gasp came from the room as all heads turned to a teeming dark-haired boy with fierce dark eyes. He stepped over the aisles and marched up to the altar with such abrasive steps that no one dared get in his way. "Mai, I've loved you the damned moment I saw you, and there's no way in hell I'll let you marry anyone else!"

Katara's eyes eyebrows rose high on her forehead as she watched, with a gaping mouth, Haru steal the bride from Zuko's hold and profess his love for her. The girl seemed unable to contain herself, the smile on her face entirely uncharacteristic of the bride evidence enough that the wedding was clearly off. Though a great murmur of shock and dismay filtered through families and guests, Sokka only laughed and stepped forward.

"Well, clearly these two aren't in love!"

No one knew how to take it.

"Now you can get back to Katara!"

The girl blushed furiously under the sudden intense stares shifting to her, and she ducked, pathetically, behind Suki. Her gaze met Zuko's, but he said nothing. Embarrassed, ashamed, and anything else that would explain her redness of face, Katara squeezed past the seated people and rushed down the aisle and out the doors of the church.

.

.

Katara let her eyes flutter open as a ray of sunlight trickled through the shutters of the window, and she smiled softly into the new morning. Yawning, the girl shifted in the bed, holding the covers over her chest as the chill bit against her bare skin. The large smile on her lips remained there as she turned on her side and found a sleeping Zuko tucked beneath the sheets. Katara idolized him, tilting her head to the side, and restrained the want to laugh.

She couldn't remember when she's ever been so happy…being with Zuko was more than she had ever hoped for.

They were on their honeymoon…their wedding?

Why, he proposed the day after he was to be wed to Mai…

Their wedding took place the following summer, a little more than a year after.

And now they were on their honeymoon.

Katara reached out a hand to tuck back a strand of his hair, when he caught her wrist with reflexes that bewildered any human mind. He peeked at her from the corner of his eyes and smirked. "Morning," he murmured intelligibly, but his new wife could make out his words. Sitting up, the man blinked the sleep from his eyes, before stretching his arms high above his head.

"Morning," she replied earnestly, taking the opportunity to wrap her arms about his exposed chest. Placing a chaste kiss at the base of his neck, Katara sighed happily. "Should we go meet them for breakfast?" By them she meant, of course, the other honeymooners, the newlyweds, Haru and Mai.

Zuko ruffled a hand through her silken brown locks, before pressing his lips against her temple and muttering an almost sinister, "They ditched us yesterday…it's our turn to have some fun." With that said, he tackled the girl onto the bed, lifting the covers over both of them and tickled his wife mercilessly.

Katara giggled, struggling against his hold, before submitting herself to him.

She traced a finger along his face, down his jaw-line, and grinned saucily, "Say it."

"Say what?" Zuko questioned automatically, mirroring her smirk.

"Say my name."

The man lowered his lips to hers, trailing kisses gently, potently, along her cheek, before finally letting his breath explore the caves of her ear and whispering the name that brought shivers down her spine,

"_Katara Agni_."

* * *

**WEE, how was it?**

today's prompt was difficult.  
not because I couldn't think of anything  
but because there were so many ideas D:

i might just devote and entire drabbles / one-shots series to AU zutara  
because it was so hard to choose one idea D:

these aren't even the best, but they're the ones I came up with first  
before everything else bombarded my mind

look out for a drabbles series for AU zutara _!_

and let me know what you thought C:_  
_

day seven; _storm  
_


	7. Storm

**summary: **He thinks she is crazy, all sorts of crazy, with her crazy optimism and her crazy nagging and her crazy, crazy, crazy desire to dance in that kind of rain.

**genre: **Romance, Surrealism

**rating: **K

* * *

_zutara week, day seven_

**storm

* * *

**

.

.

He sits beneath a small haven to keep the rain from his hair, the cold wetness from drenching his clothes and overcoming the little warmth burning between his palms, and he thinks it is the worst of nights to be outdoors. His friends had hoped for some star-gazing, with the exception of Toph, but there are no stars to idolize – if there are, their twinkling is disrupted by the sharp rain that comes from the sky, the booming clouds above threatening and ominous, and he sulks underneath the tent that sags with the force of the rain that he hates.

Zuko wonders how anyone can enjoy that crazy weather, and then he looks out towards the clearing and sees her twirling in the midst of the chaos, the rain battering the ground around her feet, her bare-feet. And she dances in the mud that clings to her toes, her ankles, and up her calves that are shapely and toned even in the dark.

He thinks she is crazy, all sorts of crazy, with her crazy optimism and her crazy nagging and her crazy, crazy, crazy desire to dance in that kind of rain. Because it isn't the _dancing_ or _kissing_ type of rain, it's the _stay indoors and curl up with a warm cup of tea and hope to Agni the rain doesn't smash through your window_ kind, and he watches her with his golden eyes that are tired and curious as she _dances_ in the rain that is not at all for dancing.

"She's crazy," the prince mutters and Sokka lets out a loud snore as if in agreement.

The others are sleeping beneath the tent, even Toph, though she had difficulty managing with the pitter-pattering of the rain and the steps of Katara's dancing feet.

He can't sleep, though, and so he has nothing to do but hold the fire in his hands to keep warm, and watch _her_ as she dances in the not dancing sort of rain.

She stops her twirling then and she is soaked from head to toe, her hair, like the mud, he realizes, matting against her face and her shoulders, and her clothes shape around her form that he knows is slender, and there is this wild excitement in her eyes as she approaches him and holds out a hand.

Zuko only stares in shock and he wonders at how crazy she is if she thinks he will dance with her.

But she simply takes his wrist and drags him out into the crazy weather and the flame disappears in his palm and suddenly he is drenched and cold and irritable.

"You're crazy!" He says as she laughs at his expression, "Insane!"

But he remains there with her, in the crazy weather with that crazy girl who continues dancing.

"The rain is a beautiful thing, Zuko," she explains through the thunder, "Don't fight it."

And she lifts her palms to face him and he meets her hands and he realizes that in the dark, he can't tell the difference in their complexions. Where she is dark and he is pale is only a muted shadow and it is difficult to see where they separate.

"Embrace the gift nature is giving," Katara says with that crazy manic excitement in her eyes that, for the moment, are pale in the haze.

Gift? Gifts are to be enjoyed – this rain, this rain is crazy and uncomfortable and replaces the warmth that fills him with something like cold dread.

Her laugh is silenced by the thunder in the clouds and she steps back, taking him with her because their hands are joined in the darkness. She begins to spin around so he is caught in the momentum and together they swirl and swirl, and the heat and the cold that also swirls between them rises and falls, and slowly he sees they create their own little storm, just the two of them, and steam rises into the sky, lost to the stars they can't see.

When they cease their spinning, the fog lingers, rising and rising, before disappearing completely.

"It is beauty," Katara states with that smile of hers, "that we just created."

Zuko agrees, and they spin again.

This time they spin so fast that he has to close his eyes and he throws his head back and welcomes the rain that beats down onto the muddy ground, and he laughs because it is all so _crazy_ and the strange tingling in his fingertips trails up along his arm and he knows she feels it, as well, and then suddenly _static_.

They jump apart and Zuko knows that if it isn't for the rain, their hair would be standing on end.

Their eyes meet, and as lightning cracks the sky, the flash reveals the _blue_ vastness there, and he sees her tan skin and her smile and he remembers how different they are.

But as she holds her hands out for him once more, he smiles.

Again, the familiar steam circles towards the sky, and as they stop, the mud clinging to their toes and ankles and calves, their hair matting to their faces, Zuko breaks through the separating fog and the _static_ is shocking as their lips meet.

And Zuko decides that the crazy _stay indoors and curl up with a warm cup of tea and hope to Agni the rain doesn't smash through your window_ kind of rain can also be the _dancing_ and the _kissing_ kind, if there are two people crazy enough to embrace it.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**AND THIS MARKS THE END OF ZUTARA WEEK 2010**

it was fun to write these and to read all the others, as well  
and i'm glad i joined in the crazy zutara-ness this time around

thanks to everyone who reviewed my submissions  
and i hope you all enjoyed each day as much as i did!

**_let me know what you think?_**

**C_:_**


End file.
